


An another chance

by Kilasm



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilasm/pseuds/Kilasm
Summary: The last hope of a fallen vixen ( oneshot)





	An another chance

It was midnight in a ghetto full of vice and crime a red vixen was lying on an old mattress,  
naked, legs spreaded and completely exhausted by her customers. Have sex with people for money was not the best thing that happened in her life but she known that she was lucky compared to girls in other building. Even though she had to pay a tax to the local boss for her protection, she was not restrained by drugs like the other prostitutes. She was a little free.

But be free don’t mean it was easier and when she was late with the payment some guys was sent to beat her. Fortunately this time she could pay in time but her night was not over yet, she lacked money to pay her rent and she had to think about the money for buy food too   
“It will be a long fucking night.” she said quietly. She took a little mirror which was on the ground and began to inspect her face for the next customer who could enter at any moment, her door was always open when she worked for gain time, it could seems dangerous for a prostitute to do that but none of the boys or girls whos come for her service was fool enough to upset her and risking a kick on their face or risking problems with the local thug, so they always paid and never tried to threaten her.

As she began to remakes her makeup she noticed how much she had changed: She had now dark circles, her fur was tanned and she had piercing on several places, 3 on the left ear, 5 on the right ear, and one on her left eyebrow and that was only for her face, for the rest of her body she put two piercing on her nipple. She hated those piercing but she did this anyway, she had to show to people that she was okay to fuck for money and in this place piercing was a way to show it. “Look at you Fiona, look at the whore you became, and it’s  
only your fault” she said to herself with venom in her voice.

It was now several years that she was a prostitute and she hated that but to her it was a logic continuation of her decadence. Once a freedom fighter now a stupid vixen who made the mistake to join a green jerk who betrayed her at the first occasion. “God, how could I be  
that stupid ?” she thought sadly. She left a perfect life full of promise and hope for a life full of danger in which she was wanted for treason and she known that there were no chance for her to go back to her old life, she has done too much horrible things, hurt too much people to go back and she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to see the people she betrayed, she was to scared to face them, they could degrade her, laugh at her for had fallen like she do. But it wasn't the worst thing they could do to her, actually and surprisingly she was more scared that they would pitying her instead hating her. With years a strong inferiority complex grow  
up in her putting a lot of shame for herself and seeing people she hurt willing to help her would only increase shame and disgust of herself. She hated herself for what she had done in the past and what she were now.

While she was ending the remake of her makeup she heard footsteps coming from the corridor, certainly a male customer wanting a bit of her service, if it was a woman the footsteps would be lighter. When she knew that the person was at the door she spread her legs automatically and she began the speech she was accustomed to say with a bored voice without looking at him: ”For handjob and footjob it’s 10 bucks, for blowjob it’s 20, fordeepthroat it’s 35, for vaginal…”  
“And for a conversation it’s how much ?” Interrupted the person at the doorway

Fiona eyes were wide open at this declaration. She knew that voice, a voice that she didn’t heard since a half of a decennary, it had changed a little bit with years of course but she could still recognized it and put a face on this voice. With apprehension she decided to look at her “guest”, and this guest was exactly who she guessed: a yellow two tailed fox. Trying to cover herself she immediately tightened her legs and used her right arm to hide her chest while she used the left one for sit. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this.  
“T-Tails ? It’s you ?” she asked faintly actually more because she couldn’t believe that he was here than to be sure it was him.  
“Hello Fiona. And yes it’s me” He replied with a little smile but the vixen didn’t noticed it.  
“W-What are you doing here ?”  
“I was on a mission in the city and during a discussion I heard that you were here so I came to see you, it have been a long time.”  
“Y-yeah” That was right, and the little kit has grown up a lot since the last time. The last time she met him he was 15 and her 20. Now she was 25 and him 20. He was pretty tall now. Taller than her actually and of course that scared her. Their last encounter didn’t finish very well. At this time though she was not with Scourge anymore, she was still not in good term of  
the Freedom Fighters but with Robotnik near and the fact that she was more interested in money than conquering the world it happened sometime that she made an alliance with her old comrades as long that it was useful to her. And the last time was not an exception. When she got what she wanted she was going to leave them. As usual Tails has tried to convince her to stop her actual life and came back in New mobotropolis and eventually to came back  
to the Freedom Fighter. And as usual she only replied him with a punch when is guard was down and telling him how he was weak. But this time he replied to her with this sentence: “One day Fiona you gonna pay for all you’ve done! Trust me! You’ll regret everything you’ve done!” Anger could be seen on his face. He was so angry that it looked like hate. At this time she’d just laugh at his threat, she had never gave a fuck about consequences of her acts or if it could hurt people.

“So how are you ?” asked Tails approaching Fiona calmly, there were no sign of hostilities in his voice but when she saw him came closer to her she began to panic. Tails could see in her eyes total terror. She was petrified, unable to move or to think. She had in front of her a man who she had hurt so much time that she couldn’t count them, a man that had tried to save her from herself so many time and she had thanked him only with pain. He was certainly stronger than her, he was a Freedom Fighter after all and she was a weak woman who was not strong enough to prevent a couple of thug to beat the shit out of her. She had no chance against him if he wanted to attack her and for Fiona there was no doubt that he hated her and just wanted to carry out his threat. To inflict to her every drop of pain she inflicted to him in the past. She closed her eyes as she began to shake waiting for the pain.

The yellow fox was surprised by this reaction. He never saw Fiona reacting like that, in the past she never showed any weakness, Fiona totally defenseless was something the young kit thought that he would never see. Slowly he came closer and put a knee on the ground. The red vixen was now in fetal position and she began to whimpering. He tried to calm her in putting his hand on her shoulder and saying reassuring words. But the poor vixen was even more scared, she thought that he was playing with her, that he was trying to put in her a false sense of security for then hit her like she does with him in the past. She couldn’t keep  
her tears anymore and she began to cry “Please don’t hit me.” She said with a pitiful voice. “Fiona I’m not going to hit you please calm down.” said Tails but she was still terrified. “Fiona I swear I’m not going to hit you.” Repeated the kitsune with a soothing voice. It took 20 minute to the fox to calm the vixen but finally she ceased crying. He hugged her with a protective embrace like a parent would do to its child.  
The red vixen knew now that the yellow kitsune will do nothing against her, and as she feared, his attitude only built more regret and guilt in her heart. She wanted to tell him how she was sorry for what she did. But the uncontrollable sobs she was making prevented her  
to speak.  
“I’m sorry Tails. I’m so sorry. For everything I did.” Fiona finally said after few minutes, her eyes still closed and with still some sobs.  
“I’m sorry for the betrayal. ‘sob’ For beating you. For-for ‘sob’”  
“Shh, don’t worry about that right now Fiona, just calm down for the moment.” Replied tails with the same soothing voice.  
“N-no I want to say it. I HAVE to say it. I was a bitch. I’m still a bitch…”  
“Fiona don’t say that, you know it’s not true.”  
“IT’S TRUE !” She yield her eyes firmly closed. “I’M A WHORE WHO DON’T DESERVE SOMEONE TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER ! I’M A SLUT WHO BETRAYED EVERY FUCKING SINGLE PERSON SHE ENCOUNTERED ! I’M A BITCH WHO MAKE HER OWN LIFE A LIVING HELL AND WHO WOULD DESERVE TO BE BEATEN TO DEATH FOR WHAT SHE DONE ! I’M A FUCKING FAILURE ! A FUCKING ANIMAL !!”  
Fiona was sobbing again and she stayed quiet. Tails was shocked of what he heard but stayed quiet. “ I can take you out of this life if you want Fiona.” Said Tails trying to calm her again.   
“I deserve this life” added Fiona pitifully. “I hate this life but I deserve it, I deserve this living hell for everything I’ve done. So please Tails don’t try to say that I’m not a bitch, that I didn’t deserve it, because I know I deserve it, I know what I am, and I know I didn’t to be happy, I didn’t deserve someone to be kind with me. I doubt that I can one day be respectable again.”  
“That’s maybe true Fiona” Replied Tails “But that can change, I can help you to be a better person Fiona. I can help you to deserve to be happy Fiona. If you come with me, back home, I promise I will help you to be a better person Fiona and I will protect you. I promise.”  
At this moment the vixen felt feelings she hasn't felt since a long time: safety, calm, peace. This sentence was certainly the best thing that anyone in her whole life ever told her. She believed his words instantly.  
She finally dared to open her eyes and looked at Tails, right in his eyes. His face was calm his kind smile seemed to be a divine smile, his yellow fur seemed to be brighter than the Sun itself. She didn’t know why but right now he just looked like an angel. Like her angel, a  
creature full of kindness and wisdom and who was only here to help her in her life, to guide her without ulterior motive. He was her ferryman, her Charon to a better life. How could she be that lucky ? She doubt that there was a person on this planet who was as lucky than her. She had throw away dozen of occasion. She would deserve to stay in her misery but here there is an angelic yellow fox who was giving an another chance of salvation to her. Maybe her last chance. And God she will take that chance. Fiona finally leaved her foetal position and hugged back Tails. On her face tears was falling again but this time it was tears of joy.  
She was happy, so happy. Actually she couldn’t remember a time she had been that happy.  
“Thank you Tails. Thank you so much for helping this unworthy slut.” She thanked him smiling. “You welcome but don’t degrade yourself like that Fiona. You are not a bitch, nor a slut nor anything like that. You are just a bit lost.” He replied with the same kindly smile. After severals minutes he added:“Come on Fiona, pack your stuff, I take you back home.” She nodded then they ended the hug and Fiona began to dress and took the little thing she had and put it in a bag while Tails was waiting at the door surveilling the corridor. If she was happy she began to be anxious. Yes Tails has been nice to her. But the others ? How would they react when they will see her ?  
She decided to ignore those questions, Tails will be with her, and that thought helped her to calm down.  
“Tails, I’m ready.” She said, he replied with a small nod and they left the apartment. There was a big smile on the Fiona’s face, she finally left this apartment, symbol of her decadence to a new life, a life full of promises, full of hopes.

It will be a perfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some independant chapter incoming


End file.
